


Left Field Thoughts

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, i feel like there should be more here but i can't think of anything lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Sometimes you just have thoughts that come out of nowhere, you know? And sometimes they linger and don't leave and you can't get them out of your head until you say them out loud.





	Left Field Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> sixth entry for the nsfw week. hopin real hard i can get tomorrow's done lmao orz
> 
> first time i've actually written pegging, it was fun! also, does all of my promptis start or end or at least mention gaming? lol probably

Prompto had been carrying him this whole damn mission; shooters weren't really Noct's choice of game (he preferred roleplaying and strategy games personally), but they were the easiest to find with multiplayer, and it made Prom happy so he didn't mind playing them from time to time. Noctis found it kinda cathartic, just shooting at whatever moved. Especially when there was no friendly fire.

"Dude, it helps if you like, aim at the other guys with the guns," came Prompto's voice from beside him. He was laughing- it was a relief whenever he heard that, honestly. There was always this lingering feeling that the man'd get pissed off with how often they failed or how often Noct had to respawn because he just. Wasn't good at aiming. It never happened, though- his boyfriend just seemed to be happy he gave it a go at all. It was all gentle ribbing, and Prom did his best to make that absolutely obvious. "If they shoot at you, that tends to take away your health, and-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up Prompto, oh my _god._ "

"See that crosshair in the middle of your side of the screen? If you get that to point at the guys trying to kill you, you can-" The blond's voice stopped short when Noct paused the game, and he watched the man get up off the bed. "I- was I being too rough-?"

"Oh, oh no, don't worry, babe," the prince said quickly, waving a hand back at his partner as he went over to his dresser. "I just needed to grab my brace- I think moving the thumb-stick's straining it. That's all. Sorry."

"Oh, thank the gods. I was worried for a second."

Retrieving it from one of the small top drawers, Noct took his time slipping it on and adjusting it to sit tightly around his wrist- of the chronic pain he dealt with, his back was definitely the worst, but his wrist and his knee came in tied at a very close second. Thankfully, he didn't need his back _or_ legs to play console games in bed. Prompto took a drink from a bottle of fizzy they had sitting at the foot of the bed, offering it to Noctis after sticking the cap back on. (They didn't bother with cups when it was just the two of them alone- of all the things they'd done together, sharing a bottle was on the bottom rung.)

"Hey," he asked, halfway through Noct taking a gulp himself, "do you ever just. Imagine me holding you down and fucking you into the mattress?"

There was a horrible noise as the prince choked on his drink, swallowing hard before wiping his mouth and coughing again, staring at his boyfriend. "Where the _fuck_ did that come from?"

"Well. Because I do." He shrugged, taking the bottle back once Noct had recovered and setting it down on the floor. "It's on my mind a lot, actually."

"But you don't like topping," the man pointed out, sitting down and grabbing his controller again. The support around his wrist made moving his thumb a _lot_ more comfortable. Maybe he should be wearing it more often.

" _Yeah,_ but... Sometimes I just, _want_ to, y'know?" The game unpaused, but the blond paused it immediately again, turning to Noct and raising an eyebrow. "Also, you didn't answer my question. C'mon, dude."

Noctis hesitated, before giving a half-hearted shrug. "... somtimes?"

That put a bright grin on Prompto's face- it obviously made him feel good knowing he wasn't the only one that toyed with the idea. And that grin was infectious. It was hard not to smile when Prom was. "Maybe we should think about getting something that'll, y'know, actually let us do that. I mean, vibrators are _fun_ and all, but. I dunno. If we actually _do_ wanna do that stuff on the odd occasion, it'd be good to like. Have it there ready to go? Just I-M-O."

"I'll see what I can do," came the reply and Prom reached over to give his boyfriend a grateful kiss before returning to the game.

"Alright! Now that that's out of the way, back to finding that hostage. Try not to suck this time."

##

"Once we get used to this, we could always try using a vibrator."

Prompto was standing at the end of the bed, naked from the waist down with his partner dutifully fastening the straps around his hips. The black straps bit into his hips, though not uncomfortably- Noct hadn't mentioned it but he could _tell_ the man liked that. Not like that was news. There was already a dildo set through the ring at the front- a small one that the pair had already had for a while, purple silicone with glitter under the clear surface.

Noctis nodded, getting back to his feet and giving the blond a kiss, before dropping his boxers and crawling onto the bed. "Yeah, we could. Prob'ly better we're starting small, though." He shuffled forward until his knees were on the towel Prom had laid out, and looked back over his shoulder to see his boyfriend rolling a condom down onto his glittery, rubber cock. "Anyway. My ass isn't gonna fuck itself, dude."

"Pity," Prom sighed, getting up onto the bed behind him and sitting down on his ankles with the bottle of lube in a latex-gloved hand. "You _know_ how much I like a good show."

The blond spent- probably a lot longer than he _needed_ to lubing and prepping his boyfriend. Better safe than sorry though, right? And it wasn't like Noct was complaining; Prompto had gotten pretty good at this by now, and he'd dropped down onto his elbows, rocking back against the intrusion and mumbling into the back of his forearm. Using his bare hand, he scooped up some of the extra lube beginning to run onto the man's thighs and rubbed it between his fingers, before reaching between his legs and smearing it over his dick. Noct gave a jolt, gasping before raising his shoulders a little to look back between his legs. He couldn't see Prom's face, but he could _feel_ the grin he was wearing.

"Prom, I am going to be _pissed_ if I come before you're even in there. Come _on._ "

What was _supposed_ to be annoyance quickly melted into a whine as he continued stroking Noct lightly, leaning down to kiss the back of his hip before pulling his hand back to smear what was left on his own (fancy, enviable) dick. Noctis wasn't pissed off and Prompto knew it- he was just impatient and used to getting his way.

And who would he be to keep him waiting any longer?

"Alright, alright, gimme a moment," he soothed, slowly withdrawing his fingers and pulling the glove off, chucking it carelessly to the side. (It was inside out now, it wasn't a problem.) Finally, _finally,_ he got up onto his knees and lined himself up, beginning to press in. There was a particular little whimper Noct _always_ let slip when he let someone else (Prompto) enter him with a toy, and this was no different. It was high-pitched and right in the back of his throat, and it was like music. Sexy music.

"There you go," Prom breathed, staying slow and steady as he slid in.

Admittedly, it was a little awkward at first because Noctis was just a _little_ taller than Prompto, and his legs were longer; the prince seemed to notice though, and he spread his knees a little further, which seemed to fix the problem. The blond didn't stop moving until his hips were pressed flush right up against his boyfriend's ass, and then he reached forward with his clean hand, running his palm down the man's spine, lighter over the old, pale set of scars across his spine.

"Hey," Prompto's voice was soft as he spoke, taking notice of the way his partner was trembling below him, "is that a feels-good shaking? Or is that we-need-a-breather shaking?"

"A feels good shaking," came the muffled reply- Noct had his mouth pressed firmly against his forearm. "But I, _am_ already beginning to feel it in my back." Raising his head, he glanced over his shoulder and Prompto's breath caught for a second; seeing the birds nest of black hair even messier than usual and sticking to his face with sweat while he _fucked him from behind_ wasn't a sight he'd ever really expected to see but _gods above_ it was a good one. "I think I'm gonna be on my back next time."

"Or you could ride me," the blond suggested, resting his lube-covered hand on the man's hip. Noct reached up and grabbed one of their pillows, burying his face in that, instead. The pillow was refreshingly cool against his burning cheeks. "That'd be hot. You sure you don't need us to move now?"

"No, no, it's good. I'll let you know if I need to."

The fucking itself was pretty awkward, actually- Prom had assumed it'd come fairly naturally, especially since Noct had seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly. But it didn't. He was mindful to not just _piston_ his hips back and forth like a damn robot- he was _not_ going to be that guy. Leaning forward, he brought his clean hand to rest on the man's shoulder, and the next time he rocked in, Noct moaned and shoved back against it.

He wasn't going to lie- the ego boost was _fantastic._

Mumbling into his pillow, the prince asked his boyfriend to go a little faster and he happily obliged, thinking for a moment to straighten himself up- but leaning down like this was _clearly_ what had made it better, so he leaned forward just a little more as he picked up the pace. His thighs were beginning to burn, but like _hell_ he was stopping now.

"You should probably touch yourself," Prompto whispered to him, lowering his head to press kisses to the back of Noctis' other shoulder. "Because I don't... think I can reach." In actual fact, he could _definitely_ reach- but that would require him to lean down til his tits were right up against Noct's back and the last thing the man needed was _more_ stress on his back. Noct laughed as he reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock. Thank the gods for that towel.

Even with the addition of his hand, it took the prince a good while to actually finish. By the time he came, his back and his thighs were _aching,_ and Prom wasn't much better off. The orgasm wasn't particularly long or intense, but it _did_ feel good and he mumbled little praises into his pillow as Prom fucked him through it, only slowing to stop when he felt his partner slump a little below him.

"There you go, honey," the blond breathed, slowly straightening himself up and petting the small of the man's back with his fingers. "Do you want me to pull out now, so you can lie down?" He barely caught the nod, but when he did, he took relatively firm hold of Noctis' hips and _slowly_ began to ease himself out. Prom was pretty good at this with his hands, but pulling back with his hips was _totally_ different- it was hard to gauge exactly how he was moving, though he got no complaints so he couldn't have done that badly.

Once he was free, Noct lowered his own hips to settle himself down kneeling on his feet- his immediate instinct was to just flop over to the side while he tried to catch his breath, but he didn't want to deal with making a mess outside the towel. Or making _Prompto_ deal with a mess outside the towel.

"Can you deal with cleaning up," the man mumbled, face still half-buried in his pillow, turned to the side to make it easier to breathe. Prompto chuckled as he agreed.

"Man, I _knew_ that was coming. You're so fuckin' lucky I love you." Getting up off the bed, he peeled the condom off his dildo and dropped it in the wastebasket, before grabbing the wet-wipes off the dresser and chucking them onto the bed. They landed near Noct's pillow, but he was too out of it at that moment to even startle. "You clean yourself up, and then you take it easy, yeah? Rest your back. I'll deal with everything else."

Noct reached back between his legs and obediently wiped himself down, gritting his teeth at the cold against sensitive skin. But it was a pretty easy job; he flopped down onto his side once he was done, making sure not to land on the towel itself. Once he was finally lying down, he did his best not to doze off; he was only vaguely aware of movement around him as Prom bundled up the towel for the washing basket and discarded the glove and the used wipes into the bin.

He finally woke up a little when he felt Prompto's weight on the bed next to him, opening bleary eyes to find his boyfriend hovering over him, in a fresh shirt and underwear.

"How was that," the blond asked softly, reaching out to push the man's messy hair out of his face. Noct offered him a dopey smile and a nod.

"S'good," he said, yawning. "I liked it, it was fun. Definitely on my back next time, though."

"Did you want me to rub your back a little?"

Taking a moment to think about it, he shook his head and reached a long arm up toward his boyfriend lazily. "Nah, nah. It's okay, it'll be fine. Jus' come give me a cuddle." After taking a couple of awkward minutes to one, get the sheets out from under his exhausted partner and two, getting them back _over_ his exhausted boyfriend, Prompto happily got into bed next to him and snuggled up close to him. Noct lay on his back to stretch it out, while Prom curled up into his side with his head on Noct's shoulder and his arm over his chest. He was just about to doze off again with Prom's head tucked into his neck- and then he woke with a start again as he remembered.

"Shit, uh- did you- did you want me to help _you_ out, babe?"

Prompto laughed and shook his head, reaching up to pat Noct's cheek with his hand as the pair of them settled down again. "Nah, I'm good, I think. Doing that was enough for me this time." He pressed a couple of little kisses to the man's neck. "I'm happy to just have a cuddle and a nap."

"Mm... if you're sure."

"I am, promise. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
